Bienvenidos al mundo iluminado por la luna
by Iron Rock man
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, básicamente: Mordred es la ganadora de la Guerra del Santo Grial Apocrypha, en vista de todo lo que vivió, los lasos que formo, las lecciones aprendidas, decide cambiar su deseo, para poder reencontrase con su amado padre y amigos. clasificación M por las dudas y lenguaje explicito (no muy fuerte) Chapter 2 corregido All Servant op
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenidos al mundo iluminado por la luna**_

 **Hola, esta es mi primer historia, manden criticas o cualquier sugerencia que pueda ayudarme a mejorar. Gracias**

 **No soy dueño de Fate ni DxD**

 _ **PASO... PASO... PASO...**_

La guerra del Santo Grial. Un evento creado por magus con el fin de llegar a la raíz, los codiciados registros Akashicos, pero también posee la capacidad de conceder deseos. creado por tres familias de renombre en el mundo iluminado por la luna.

Tohsaka, Makiri, y Einzbern.

 _ **PASO... PASO... PASO...**_

...Para la creación los Tohsaka trajeron los materiales y las tierras donde se desarrollaría el ritual. Los Makiri luego llamados matou, configuraron el magecraf utilizado en el grial, y los Einzbern configuraron el grial menor dispositivo utilizado para manifestar el gran grial la fuente principal de magecraf...

 _ **PASO... PASO... PASO...**_

...El ritual consistía en convocar a siete Almas Heroicas las cuales gracias a los sellos de comando creado por los Matou los cuales permitían dar ordenes únicas, las que son capases de doblar por un momento el espacio tiempo, y un poco la realidad, para garantizar a que se cumplan al cien por cien. Serian utilizados para ordenar el sacrificio de los Héroes y así sus almas alimentarían al grial. Para garantizar el poder del dispositivo las siete almas serian provenientes del trono de los Héroes. Un lugar más allá del tiempo y el espacio donde se alojan las almas de aquellos que dejaron una huella en la Historia y sus hazañas le permitieron entrar en el reino de los dioses y algunas veces superarlos. Pero al no poder traerlos completamente por ser demasiado poderosas se les asignaría abatares/recipentes para un fragmento de sus almas, llamándolos servant, las cuales tendrían restricciones y ventajas al ser puestos en diferentes clases;

Archer el del arco y la flecha, Saber el de la espada, Lancer el de la lanza, Caster el hechicero, Rider el jinete, Assassin el acecino.

 _ **PASO... PASO... PASO...**_

...Por una u otra razón la Guerra nunca termino con un ganador. De las tres que se hicieron. Por desesperación en la última. Los Einzbern doblaron las reglas manipulando el ritual para llamar a un Héroe diferente al resto, porque no estaba clasificado como los demás, ellos convocaron al servent Ruler...

 _ **PASO... PASO... PASO...**_

A pesar de todo en la tercera Guerra tampoco hubo ganador. Aunque, contra todo pronóstico, el Gran Grial la mega estructura que se encarga de la manifestación del ritual fue robado por uno de los participantes que aliándose con los nazis lo saco del territorio de la familia Tohsaka. Pero ocurrió un accidente que ocasiono que el Gran Grial fuera perdido por Europa...

 _ **PASO... PASO... PASO...**_

...Después de mas de noventa años (exactamente en la misma cronología de las tres Guerras del quinto Grial en fat/stay night) Se dio inicio a la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial, donde envés de de los normales siete serian quince Héroes. Divididos en dos facciones siete para cada una mas el servant Ruler actuando de mediador...

 _ **PASO... PASO... PASO...**_

...En este momento estamos en el final de la Guerra de los quince siervos catorce han perecido de los catorce maestros ocho ya murieron. Veamos que deseo se pedirá

 _ **PASO... PASO... PASO...**_

...UN caballero con una cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con una armadura ya destrozada, la cual seria plateada brillante con detalles grises y rojos, aunque este ultimo no se distinguía por la cantidad de sangre que la cubría. Respirando con pesadez se dirigía hacia una mujer de pelo blanco ojos rojos y ropas igualmente blancas con detalles rojos y dorados...

 _ **PASO... PASO... PASO...**_

Llegando en frente de la mujer de blancas vestiduras el caballero le hablo.

-A ti es... A quien debo pedir mi deseo- pregunto con una vos que no se distinguía el genero

-Así es Saber Mordred Pendragon, dime ¿Qué es lo que pedirás? ¿Ya lo tienes decidido?-

 _ **CLANC**_

Con un sonido metálico el casco empezó a desprenderse y formar parte de la armadura, rebelo, el rostro de una niña rubia pálida cuyos ojos son de un verde esmeralda. Tenia una expresión cansada pero emocionada.

-¡YO DESEO! Yo deseo...yo deseo...¿yo...deseo?-¿Qué era lo que ella deseaba? Si pedía lo que al comienzo de la Gran Guerra tenia pensado. Seria como darle la espalda a toda su experiencia en Rumania, las personas que conoció, los momentos que vivió... Junto con todas las comodidades modernas pero eso no viene al caso...

Pero en este mundo Gaia no dudaría en impedir que cualquier magia o magecraf actuara por mucho tiempo sobre el mundo. En este mundo... Si en este mundo.

" _Si aquí no podemos solo tengo que llevarnos a un lugar donde podamos reunirnos, junto con todos nuestros seres queridos_ "...

-Veo que ya as decidido-

Con una mirada resuelta y una sonrisa sincera

 _ **-MI DESEO ES...-**_

 _ **Avalon**_

El jardín de AVALON el lugar mas bello todos los mundos un espacio donde se representa en viva imagen la perfección y la belleza o en palabras de el mismo rey Arturo, Arturia Pendragon...

El lugar mas ¡ABURRIDO! de todos.

Si hubiera algo que Arturia Pendragon no esta familiarizada es e aburrimiento extremo. Su infancia entrenamiento y educación, siempre algo nuevo que aprender. Como rey, un problema por resolver o escaramuza o guerra que pelear. Como servant una nueva batalla con un oponente diferente y comidas exquisitas mas una compania agradable. En Avalon... Nada.

¡Nada nuevo, no enfermedad, no heridas, no batallas, no papeleo, no comida, no cambios... NO COMIDA!

" _Que alguien me recuerde por que desee un lugar así_ "

" _Merlin te maldigo_ _a ti y a tus condenadas flores y tus frases crípticas de mierda y tu..._ "

" _Shirou si de verdad me amas trae algo que_ _h_ _a_ _c_ _er..._ "

A decir verdad sentía miedo y lastima por Shirou o Rin si lograran entrar en Avalon.

Se podia imaginar a Rin disparando sus misterios a... Todo, mientras gritaba todas las maldiciones que conocía en diez idiomas diferentes.

" _Shirou no seria tan ruidoso o explosivo_ _pero..._ "

IMAGINACION DE SABER

 _Vemos a un joven de piel medianamente bronceada pelo rojo con algunos mechones blancos y ojos dorados desenfocados y sin vida que murmura incesantemente_

" _No conflictos... No se necesita ayuda... no se necesita de una espada... No ayuda...no espada no ayuda no espada..."_

FIN DE IMAGINACION ABER

...Arturia se estremeció de solo pensar en esas posibilidades...

 _ **CLANG... CLANG...CLANG... CLANG...**_

Campanadas estridentes sonaron en es momento y acompañándolas, llego un agudo dolor de cabeza, trayendo con sigo un torrente de información...

" _Gran Guerra del Santo Grial_ "

" _Quince servant catorce masters_ "

"... _Irnos a_ _Un mundo donde mi padre y yo podamos ser felices junto con nuestros seres amados_ "

-¡Mordred!- Lágrimas de felicidad junto una sonrisa de alivio y alegría se formaron en el rostro del rey Artoria.

Partículas de luz azul y dorado empezaron a aparecer ya arremolinarse a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo desaparecía del lugar...

...Tenia un papel de padre/madre que realizar...

En el Trono de los Héroes

Lancelot

Tristan

Bendibire

Gawain

Sintieron algo parecido a su rey mientras la información se les era entregada.

...Aunque con sentimientos no muy sanos que van desde la felicidad insana, ira irracional hacia todo, indiferencia parcial, arrepentimiento y culpa extremos...

…

...

...

...Sera un reencuentro animado...

 _Er R_Or~ Eeror~ eeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrror~

 _ **Avalon Prototipo**_

-Mordred es un... ¿¡ **NIÑA**?!- El legendario rey Arturo exclamo luego de que la información empezara a circular correctamente. Todo sobre la Guerra del Grial, las razones de su Hijo... hija... de hacer la rebelión. Su deseo y sus motivos para que sea de esa forma.

 _ **CLANG... CLANG...CLANG... CLANG...**_

Antes de que pudiera terminar de prosear la información dada. Si cuerpo comenzó a desparecer en motas de luz azules y doradas... Pero claro antes.

-¿¡YO UNA **NIÑA**?!- Con esa exclamación, boca y ojos cómicamente abiertos termino de desaparecer

ALAYA- _**Unlimied Blade Works**_ \- Trono de Héroes

Espadas, espadas, hachas, arcos, flechas, lanzas, espadas, agujas, dagas, bastones, engranajes gigantes en constante movimiento flotando en el cielo, espadas, cadenas, ozes, guadañas, cuchillos, clavos, espadas, pistolas, espadas, un infinito llano de bellos pastos verdes con pequeñas flores rojas salpicándolo de aquí y aya. Espadas espadas espadas y harmas de todo los tipos incrustadas en el suelo. Ese paisaje que se extendía en el infinito, es lo que el espíritu heroico EMIYA estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Este paisaje se logro al ser la encarnación delos ideales, conocimientos, y experiencias de todos los Archer´s Emiya Shirou´s que existen en las infinidades del calidoscopio, teniendo como base a los primeros Archer Shirou Emiya, o como al maldito de Zelretch le gusta decir " _Fate/stay Night route_ " y por supuesto su versión mas cercana a su yo actual, el caldea Archer que viste rojo . "El estar por encima del tiempo y el espacio tiene sus ventajas..." fue lo que penso en algun momento el hombre de sudario rojo (Mystic Code de las Planicies Rojas).

Solo, acompañado por el sonido constante de los engranajes del cielo y la presencia constante de sus innumerables harmas...

...Claro hasta que un poder desconocido empezó a intentar liberarlo de su contrato con Alaya, en ese momento información le fue administrada, la cual fue fácilmente procesada y asimilada, sin pensarlo mucho empezó a a concentrar su poder en ayudar al deseo de Mo-chan a volverse realidad. Ser una entidad que encarnaba a todos los Archer EMIYA Shirou le daba un poder prácticamente infinito. Poniéndolo simple, cada vez que asimilaba un Emiya Shirou también lo hacia con sus circuitos mágicos, por lo que en este momento tenia veintisiete circuitos por espada en su mármol de realidad... Si Mucho poder.

Mas que suficiente para terminar el trabajo...

...y con eso echo...

-...A joder un poco con esos dioses y demonios... Baya Gilgamesh estaría tan orgulloso de mi- habiendo dicho eso con su típico sarcasmo, el junto al mundo a su alrededor empezó a desmoronarse en partículas de luz azules y blancas...

...aunque antes de irse por completo, juro escuchar a una jovial voz decir "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No tienes idea mongrel !"

 _ **DxD**_

En ese momento un poderoso escalofrío acompañado con unas enormes ganas de llorar en posición fetal (algunos lo hicieron) azoto todo el mundo sobrenatural

 **CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2 PRESENTACIÓN DEL ESENARIO

_**Bienvenidos al mundo iluminado por la luna**_

 **Hola**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me han dado muchas ideas de como poder continuar con esta historia, desde ya, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo en un sitio como este, por lo que les espera muchos errores de todo tipo espero ir mejorando con el tiempo por lo que por favor no duden en señalarlos.**

 **Les advierto desde ya que para que esta historia tenga sentido estamos ubicando todo en un Ua d donde tendrá algunos pequeños cambios que alteraran ligeramente la trama interna de el mundo sobrenatural.**

 **No soy dueño de Fate ni DxD**

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

 _ **PRESENTACIÓN DEL ESCENARIO...**_

-Estaba oscuro, húmedo, viscoso, le costaba mover las extremidades en general, le costaba mantener la consciencia, estaba cansada... donde sea que este, es muy cálido...

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

Arturia era una persona trabajadora, poseía muchos talentos para lograr casi cualquier cosa que se proponía con un mínimo esfuerzo, pero no era para nada conformista por lo que siempre trataba de mejorar con la practica. Por lo que cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar donde se encontraba era el vientre de "su madre" (bendijo mentalmente a Shirou por enseñale el "Análisis Estructural")...Y luego de superar el pequeño ataque de pánico que le produjo esta información... Decidió trabajar en unos de los aspectos mas descuidados de si misma, véase el magecraf.

El proceso era lento primero debía reactivar su "Núcleo de Dragón", un aspecto único de ella y Mordred, que les permitía producir energía mágica o prana como si fuera una fabrica (los "Circuitos Mágicos" eran lo mismo pero inferiores, si Arturia posee una fabrica un magus en sus circuitos tienen un pequeño taller) al igual que los Circuitos, el núcleo se encuentra en el alma, por lo que no estaba preocupada de haberlo perdido, podía sentirlos, el núcleo, Avalon y Excalibur, a este mundo no había llegado el alma de Arturia Pendragon, sino el alma del "Espíritu Heroico" Arturia Pendragon (aunque Avalon y Excalibur están conceptualizados).

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

Esto era raro, su cuerpo, parecía poseer algo parecido a un "Recipiente" que almacenaba energía mágica, y no solo ella, "su madre" también lo tenia. Aparentemente los seres humanos de este mundo nacen todos con ellos (o eso suponía) no es una magus, investigadora, no era Rin, parecía que funcionaban de forma similar a los circuitos o a su núcleo, pero no se veía con la capacidad de poder almacenar mucho (por lo menos en su caso),su nivel de producción de prana era similar a la de un magus del calibre de Shirou (veintisiete circuitos de baja calidad), tienen una recarga mucho mas lenta, y constantemente se estaba filtrando energía haciendo difícil suprimirla

"...Bueno, el control mágico es un aspecto importante del magecraf, o como lo llamen aquí, solo algo en lo que trabajar, aún tengo tiempo, no me iré a ningún lado por ahora..."

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

"¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTA MIERDA!"

Nacer es una experiencia traumática para los renacidos...

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

Merlin de veintitantos

Bedivere diez años

Lancelot diez años

Tristan cuatro años

Todos apoyados sobre los barrotes del moisés de una bebe

Eso fue lo que una Arturia de cinco meses (algo recuperada del trauma que es nacer) logro vislumbrar al mirar hacia arriba en su cuna, cuatro sonrientes niños caballeros... Y el desagradable de su querido profesor... Aunque se veía diferente a lo que recordaba, tenia el rostro distinto, pero no podía discernir de que forma, sus brazos parecía mas delgados, y su pecho er...

su cerebro se desconecto por una fracción de segundo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando...

...NO...No...no, simplemente, no podía ser de esa forma, después de todo era Merlin, el no podía, el no podía, el no...

-¡HaGHaguahahaha...!(Risa de Bebe)-Merlin ¡MUJER! ¡Por fin después de miles de años de estar encerrada sin ningún contacto de cualquier ser "REAL" y después de haberle dado un p*n* luego de su boda con Ginebra y todas esas pociones de cambio de sexo que circularon por Camelot, Merlín por fin es castigado...que esté poniendo una sonrisa forzada, le tiembla violentamente la ceja izquierda y algunas venas estén hinchándose de forma peligrosa, solo servia para aumentar su humor...

Por lo menos no se aburriría esperando

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

Arturia de nueve años

-Esto es una locura- Fue lo que escapó de los labios del actual jefe de la casa Pendragon.

Una niña de nueve miseros años derrotó a un hombre de veinte que le doblaba fácilmente en fuerza y tamaño, pero aún así esta viendo como esa persona estaba tumbada en el suelo gimiendo de manera poco digna. Un experimentado espadachín con experiencia suficiente para considerarse medianamente experto fue vencido por una puta niña de nueve años...se supone que eso es imposible, impensable, inaudito, falso, un disparate irracional. Pero tal parece que nadie se molestó en contárselo a esta niña...

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

Arturia de veinte años

Ella se estaba desesperando, veinte años viviendo en esta BURLA de una casa Pendragon (le reconfortaba saber que la de su mundo había sido terminada con ella y Mordred), con sus leyes sexistas de antaño, sus tradiciones arcaicas, su comportamiento completamente misógino y sus estúpidas reuniones nobles. El único consuelo que tubo para no golpear a todos fue que su cuerpo de estos últimos tres años se estuvo desarrollando aún con Avalon en su cuerpo/alma, por sobre todo su pecho, haber vuelto a dejar de crecer a los 17 hubieran sido espantoso.

La joven mujer de pelo rubio dorado, ojos verdes, bestia con una camisa blanca de seda, pantalones y pulcros zapatos negros de vestir. Estaba caminando por un pasillo hacia su habitación, sus pasos eran fuertes, ágiles, rápidos, llenos de confianza, casi trotando, pero aun manteniendo la calma, su cara estaba estoica libre de cualquier emoción, pero sus ojos mostraban felicidad. Deteniéndose en frente de una puerta doble echa de madera de algarrobo con finos tallados, el escudo de la casa Pendragon en el centro de cada hoja, decorado con un esmalte azul real. Sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta de su habitación...

Irisviel

Ilia

Rin

Shirou

Kiritsugu

Aunque algo diferentes eran ellos. Lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se avalanzó para envolverlos en un fuerte abrazo rompehuesos.

Kiritsugu con su normal traje negro, la piel bronceada, el pelo blanco junto con algunas arrugas en su rostro, fueron las principales cosas en ser notadas, pero lo que mas habían cambiado fueron sus ojos ahora llenos de vida, propósito, felicidad, voluntad,y amor, muy diferentes a sus anteriores fríos sin emociones.

Iri ella no cambio casi nada, solo un toque más maduro...por el brillo de sus ojos diría que la madurez que percibió fue puramente física y posiblemente su actitud sea aún más infantil.

Illya era toda una jovencita...mayor que ella (Para su irritación Illya aparentaba unos 29/30 años), con su pelo antes nieve como su madre, ahora un poco rosas pastel en las puntas...¿era ella o dos varitas de magical girl una azul y otra roja/rosa están flotando detrás de ella?...

¡Rin...!,su presencia le ponía los pelos de punta. Sus innaturales ojos rojos, su ropa aún mas atrevida que antes y el hecho que este constantemente flotando solo era algo que contribuía a la sensación de poder que emitía, su presencia le recordaba un poco a Rhongomyniad... esa sonrisa le traía muchos recuerdos ,recuerdos de una cama, ellas, Shirou, y un cierto ritual de transferencia de mana...

Shirou... era... Archer, o una parte de el, su piel era mucho mas pálida que el arquero de la quinta Guerra, o Kiritsugu, pero aun bronceada, era mas musculoso que antes, mas tonificado, definido, su pelo de ahora un blanco plateado, como un anciano, pero conservando el peinado/despeinado de cuando lo conoció, era mas alto que Arturia, unos veinte centímetros mas alto que su"yo" pelirrojo, y sus ojos seguían de una penetrante (casi brillante) tonalidad dorada... salvo que ahora, si los mirabas bien podías ver una colina de espadas reflejada en el interior de los iris...vestía la ropa de combate de su homologo del futuro, pero sus telas rojas se le habían quitado las partes metálicas y agregado detalles dorados en los hombros y los puños y antebrazos.

-Perdonanos por interrumpir en su habitación pero supongo con el hecho de no haber saltado con su espada desenvainada nos da la sensación de el visto bueno- la voz divertida y ligeramente sarcástica del hombre vestido de rojo sonó repentinamente en la habitación, un poco rompiendo el momento, pero no arruinándolo.

-A mi, el hecho de que el gran asesino de magus y tu hayan bajado la guardia de esa forma me da la sensación de que se hayan oxidado- separándose de ellos para poder hablar mejor Arturia decidió seguirles el juego.

-~Nos complase verte de nuevo Saber-chan~-

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

Arturia veintiun años(cinco meses después de reencontrarse con Shirou y los demás)

Hace dos semanas fue el segundo de Artur, el hijo de su primo Uther, lo que trajo con sigo la preocupación de cuando volvería a ver a Mordred, sabía a ciencia cierta que los intervalos en los que renacian no estaban pegados unos con otros en cuanto a tiempo,como Merlin que tubo que esperar quince años para poder encontrarse con los caballeros y diez años más para hacer lo mismo con ella. Pero estos veinte años han sido demasiada espera...también queria presumir un poco a Mordrer, toda esta segunda vida le sirvió como una forma de ser un poco más femenina y verlo consentir a ese niño la irrito un poco, se sentía como si la estuvieran derrotando en algo de lo que ella no tenía idea, la sonrisa de absoluta felicidad de la esposa de su primo tampoco ayudó a calmarla. No estaba en lo absoluto enojada por enterarse que Lancelot había sido infiel (otra vez) a su prometida (elegida por la familia) y ahora tenga a dos mujeres embarazadas, de las cuales estaba segura de que una traería a Galahad (secretamente estaba feliz de que le causara ese tipo de problemas a los Pendragon), pero ya se estaba desesperando por verla de nuevo y teniendo en cuenta de los sucesos que provocaron la concepción de Mordred solo tenía (para su frustración) a una sola persona a quien acudir, aún cuando significara tragarse su orgullo y por sobre todo tratar con... _Ella_...

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

El taller (mazmorra muy decorada) de Merlin fue ubicado debajo del ala oeste de la mansión, era un lugar espacioso muy bien iluminado (teniendo en cuenta que los magus normalmente las prefieren oscuras) lleno de colores blanco, gris, y azul por todas las paredes. Tenia estantes repletos de libros, artilugios tanto antiguos como modernos, así como también mesas de trabajo repletas de materiales difíciles de identificar, mas libros, papeles sueltos, lo que parecían complejos equipos de química, pociones, y demás elementos cuestionables. En definitiva el taller de Merlin era la mezcla entre un mago como Shirou y uno tradicional.

-¡Merlin!,¡te ordeno aparecer en este instante!-lo llamo con la vos mas mas segura que pudo reunir, en la vergüenza de pedirle ayuda a su antiguo maestro.

-~Claro, dime lo que deseas~-sonó la cantarina voz detrás suyo, no sorprendiéndola realmente, instinto rango "B" es uno bendición para tratar con Merlin- Que puedo hacer por mi querida prima-

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que he venido, ya viste esta condensación- los ojos místicos de Merlin le permite ver el futuro con absurda precisión, pero nunca a intentado cambiar nada de lo que le muestra- ¿por que aun no llega Mordred? Esta espera es demasiado grande-

-...el Santo Grial es un artefacto complejo... es imposible determinar el futuro de aquellos que se ven afectados por él; recuerda que esa...cosa... juega con la realidad, el tiempo, el espacio, y el destino- Le dijo con su sonoriza burlona y la mirada de "yo se algo que tu no"- sin mencionar que fue creado en conjunto con dos usuarios de verdadera magia (la segunda y la tercera Magia para ser precisos) incluso mis ojos no pueden ver lo que hará un creador de milagros, mucho menos si dicho creador esta constantemente actuando sobre el mundo solo para conceder un maldito deseo- Esa ultima parte adquirió un tono de seriedad e irritación no muy típico de él, pero era comprensible a Merlin siempre le gusto tener el "control" de cada situación y verse a si mismo sin saber que sucedera exactamente le enfurecía de sobremanera-~...aunque claro si tanto la quieres ver...~-regresando a su voz normal/jovial se fue corriendo a una de sus mesas de trabajo mas alejadas, una que esta repleta de matraz con sustancias multicolores las parecían que podrían brillar en la oscuridad.

-¿De que estas hablando?¡Dame una respuesta no enigmática por una vez en tu...!¡segunda vida!-Perdiendo la poca paciencia con la que contaba para tratar con la maga empezó a seguirla-¡ya sea con Camelot o con mis caballero!¡nunca das una respuesta clara!-

Cuando Arturia logro alcanzar a su antiguo "maestra", esta agarro un frasco al cual procedió a mostrárselo, contenía una sustancia traslucida de coloración rosácea, al igual que los otros de la mesa, también parecia brillar por si mismo _**"Mmm... ese liquido me inquieta, es extraño, me párese ya haberlo visto antes... Me da escalofríos, como si es cosa no debiera existir"**_ sus preocupaciones debieron reflejarse en sus facciones, ya que su maestro decidió apiadarse de ella y explicarle.

-Este fue mi regalo de bodas para ti y- No pudo terminar de hablar, en una fracción de segundo, el rostro de Arturia se puso rojo, adquirió una expresión de furia, y sin pensarlo dos veses golpeo el frasco con el dorso de su mano, para luego proceder a golpear a la maga en la mandíbula mandándola a volar tirando algunos estantes en el proceso, cuando cayo al suelo, sin perder un segundo la portadora de Excalibur llego asta la maga en un pequeño "Prana Burst" de bajo nivel, la sujeto de su túnica y la mando a volar asta el otro lado de la habitación.

Después de calmarse de, el acto de violencia completamente justificado (le estaba ofreciendo una poción afrodisíaca de cambio de sexo, cuyo ingredientes son de procedencia cuestionable), logro calmarse...

 _ **...SSSSHHHH...**_

…El sonido de una tetera hirviendo se poda escuchar detrás de ella, volteándose lentamente pudo vislumbrar el lugar donde termino el frasco que arrojo de las manos de la maga.

La mesa de trabajo donde se encontraban las pociones de colores etéreos y brillantes. La diferencia de cuando lo vio por primera vez es que los tubos de ensayo estaban volcados junto con algunos matraces rotos, huesos (?), trozos de piel, dedos de apariencia humana(arrugados, secos, y las uñas como garras), hojas de alguna planta desconocida la cual largaba un humo rojo (posible procedencia mágica), mechones de cabello (ese era un cabello de un color muy similar al suyo), chispas rojizas y humo de diferentes colores, pero lo principal fue el frasco roto en el medio de ese desastre, el mismo frasco que había contenido la causa de su furia. No tenia que ser experta en magecraf para darse cuenta de la inminente explosión.

Solo una palabra podía expresar lo que de seguro sucederá...

-...¡Mierd..!-

 _ **¡BOOOM!**_

…

…

...Merlín habiendo recuperado parte de su conciencia, logró pararse y ver una enorme nube gris repleta de colores con pequeños rayos rojos que se podían vislumbrar en su interior. Después de unos momentos el humo improbablemente colorido empezó a disiparse, revelando a una inconsciente Arturia en el suelo.

- _OK_...eso fue algo anti climático...-

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

Dos semanas después

-GIAW (sonido de vómitos)- Una vez mas vaciar el sagrado contenido de su estomago, una vez más Mordred la hace sufrir

 _ **Flashback**_

-Estoy embarazada- Su voz y rostro fueron absolutamente planos y sin emociones.

-¡Si ~¿puedes creerlo?!~- Merlín, siendo rodeada por los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda mientras la apuntaban con espadas, contestó con su tono alegre y jovial de siempre, luego adquiriendo un tono irritado y parcialmente sarcástico -Es increible que se creara exacta para este suceso milagroso y que tu no hayas podido esquivar esa explosión a un con tu gran margen de maniobra, es casi como si una fuerza superior y milagrosa hubiera puesto su mano, algo así como no se ¿un Santo Grial?-

La habitación se quedo en silencio por un momento todos procesando la información dada por Merlín. El gran Rey Arturo Pendragon estaba embarazada y por lo que dijo la maga posiblemente (100%) el niño/a por nacer sería Mordred...

-Felicidades Arturia, no soy el único en pasar por la paternidad por dos, en tu caso seria paternidad/maternidad, pero ¡tienes todo mi apoyo!- Lancelot siendo el buen amigo de siempre le dio su torpe apoyo, una sonrisa alentadora y un pulgar hacia arriba.

-...-...Tristan parecía haberse dormido con la espada apoyada en el cuello de la maga...¡no espera!...¡le levanto un pulgar, está despierto!

-Siempre tendrás mi apoyo en lo que decidas- El siempre leal Bedivere le estaba sonriendo de forma que su rostro aparecía iluminado por destellos, brillitos y flores salida de la nada.

-... _si...maravilloso..-_ Gawain logro pronunciar esas palabras con una sonrisa muy tensa y con los dientes apretados a punto de romperse...toda una hazaña.

-¡~Has considerado el aborto como una opci...!-UN golpe en la cara de parte de Arturia y Lancelot con rostros teñidos de asco y furia fue una respuesta bastante clara. -..No volveré a sugerir algo así...entendí...-

 _ **Fin flasback**_

Luego de eso Merlin explico que por razones desconocidas (no le creí esa parte) el bebe (Mordred) salteo el primer mes de vida en las primeras cinco horas, pero volviendo al tiempo normal de desarrollo después de una hora, o en palabras simples, no volvería a tener un crecimiento acelerado. Aún recordaba con orgullo las caras de los de más altos rangos de Pendragon, cuando les contó lo que habia sucedido en el taller de Merlín.

-Tengo que comprar cosas para bebes, y debería volver a contactarme con Shirou, Iri, Rin, y...¡GIAW (sonido de vómito)...!-

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

...

...

...

" _mierda...¿donde estoy...?"_ estaba húmedo, apretado, oscuro, viscoso, no podía moverse, tenia miedo, pero estaba tranquila, se sentía a salvo, su padre estaba cerca, podía percibir su prana por todo el lugar," _padre_ ", tenia sueño,el lugar era cálido... muy cálido.

" _Padre lo siento...gracias_ "

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

 _-...fiiuu(suspiro)_...-Arturia se miraba desesperada al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación-volvieron a crecer-más especificamente su pecho, que ahora era una talla más grande.

-¡se supone que eso es bueno Saber-chan!-

-¡ep!-

Irisbel apareciendo detrás de ella empezó a jugar con el cuerpo de la rubia de ojos verde, la teletransportación sin intenciones hostiles o maliciosas, lo único que su instinto rango"B" no será lo suficientemente rápido. Sacándosela de encima usando una pequeña fracción de su fuerza, se volteó para mirar su cuerpo ahora de perfil, su vientre se había hinchado, no mucho, pero era perfectamente notorio que estaba embarazada, lo suficiente como para comenzar a usar ropas más holgadas en comparación con las normales por defecto (camisas lisas de diferentes colores, pantalones, faldas y zapatos de vestir negros), pero ese era un asunto diferente en este momento.

-Iri que te trae por aquí. ¿no estabas..."trabajando para la iglesia" como alquimista?- esa última parte fue un poco sarcástica Shirou la estaba contagiando.

-eso, ah, deje un golem que calcule y haga papeleo por mi, no estaré en problemas y si por "milagro" lo descubren, les diré que solo estoy probando un nuevo modelo "para ayudar" al ejercito del Señor~-si suena a algo que Iri, ella y Shirou dirían.

-¡Ese no es el problema...! bueno no completamente... ¿lograste averiguar algo nuevo de los... los...los Exca... Exca... Excali... ¡los Excaliburines!?...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...No sabes lo difícil que es decir ese nombre...-

Excaliburines ese fue el mejor nombre que pudieron acordar darle a los fragmentos de la Excalibur de este mundo, fue la única forma de no estallar en lagrimas o carcajadas (o ambas), pensar que el Nobles Phantom del mas alto rango (Rango "A++" superado por muy poco por "Enuma Elish" Rango "EX"), quedaría reducido a esos juguetes. Si los datos que recopilaron eran ciertos, entonces temía por el futuro de la humanidad. De solo pensar en esas espadas, Arturia tenia ganas de romper algo, primero estaba Exca (forma simplificada) Rápidamente, según ¡EL! experto en espadas (no necesita aclaración) un "NP" Rango "D" capas de multiplicar la velocidad natural del usuario, casi una replica imperfecta de su "Prana Burst", pero mas inestable, terriblemente lineal, su filo es de una espada cualquiera, carece de la conductividad mágica necesaria para mejorarla apropiadamente los ataques, su forma es demasiado grande para ser un arma de veracidad, es engañosamente ligera para poseer ese tamaño, demasiado ligera como para poder esgrimirla apropiadamente, sin el peligro de perder una extremidad.

Exca Destrucción "NP"Rango "D-" tan grande como Arondinght o Clarent, pero careciendo de la elegancia y perfecta distribución de pesos que estas dos espadas, peligrosa para usar en combate, demasiado ancha y pesada, una guardia muy peligrosa para el usuario, está constantemente activa, por lo que alguien con reservas mágicas menores a la media, moriría con el solo hecho de tenerla con él, la sola fuerza física necesaria para empuñarla es ridícula, el que destruya todo lo que toca la vuelve un peligro para el usuario y sus aliados, la energía que usa para destruir es tan inestable que es dañino hasta para la propia entrada, su diseño, además de ser nada elegante, ni favorable para el combate, si no mas bien funcionaria mejor como un muy feo adorno.

Exca Pesadilla, incomoda para el uso como una espada normal, crea ilusiones que afectan solo a los ojos del enemigo, pero no a los otros sentidos, es peligroso utilizarla contra oponentes experimentados, o que no precisamente necesiten los ojos para la lucha, y su diseño es para nada apropiado para usarla en el combate.

Exca Transparencia "NP" Rango "E", hecha para volverse invisible junto con el usuario, diseñada como una espada semi-ligera, con un filo mundano, de las siete, la mas apropiada para el combate (el hecho que ella utilice una técnica parecida le dio un pequeño margen de aprobación)... contra humanos, la falta de filo la vuelve un arma inapropiada para luchar contra entes sobrenaturales, a menos que sean demonios (de asta clase media y aun sería una pelea reñida), cualquier otra existencia que no sean esos seres o los vampiro en general solo se reirían de esa espada.

Exca Bendición "NP" Rango "E-/C+", no fue fabricada para el combate, una espada ceremonial estilo Europea semi-ligera, que adquiere poder en los rituales eclesiásticos, solo efectiva contra demonios, o vampiros, eso solo si tienes el "milagro" (suerte completamente imposible, es decir, lo opuesto a Cu Chulainn/Lancer) de que tu oponente sea lo suficientemente arrogante, estúpido, e imbécil para auto limitarse, mientras se queda parado, solo observando o hablando, esperando que lo maten, mientras tu te pones a recitar los versículos.

Exca Ruler (N.A:Queda mejor en ingles) "NP" Rango "D+/C-" (es mas efectiva contra seres de naturaleza mágica o místicamente cocientes) similar a "Exca bendición", tipo ceremonial estilo Europea ligera, no apropiada para el combate de espadas normal, su habilidad de manipular todo a su alrededor es sin duda problemática, pero para aquellos que poseen una gran resistencia mágica, o son lo suficientemente veloces como para comenzar la lucha antes de que el portador pueda dar un comando no resultaría un problema demasiado grande, lo que nos lleva a que ningún oponente con células cerebrales sanas te deja simplemente hablar y cargar tu ataque, mientras el solo te mira como un idiota (a menos que tu ataque sea un "NP" esos no pueden ser detenidos una vez activos y no se precisa mas palabras que su nombre, las demás son solo las formas de presentarlos que cada espíritu heroico usa solo para presumir).

Exca Mimic "NP" Rango "E+" Forma inestable, cambia con la imaginación del portador, pero solo seria en diseño, se necesita mucha concentración para que cambie y pueda ser efectiva la versatilidad de esta habilidad, pero una vez mas... ¿Que oponente se queda parado esperando a que cargues tu ataque?.

En palabras del héroe del acero forjado...

"… _Son una mierda de códigos místicos ,los cuales contienen demasiado poder en bruto en una sola habilidad, que casualmente nadie se molesto en refinar... en poder y leyenda sin lugar a duda han llegado al nivel "NP" pero su Rango son cuando mucho "_ E _/_ D _" completamente indignos para compartir el nombre con Excalibur"_

Quizás si fueran Shirou, sus caballeros, ella, o cualquiera de los héroes de la espada, podrían utilizar sus habilidades de forma realmente efectiva, ella misma utilizo algunos de los poderes que exhiben las espadas, pero con el nivel actual de esgrima/magia que pudo ver en los "elegidos" de la iglesia y los mejores luchadores de las "mas grandes" organizaciones paranormales, y debe decir que los Humanos de este mundo dejan mucho que desear.

\- ~Si ya le di a Kiri-kun los de este mes, en un poco mas ya podremos entrar y salir sin que nadie se de cuenta, no tenemos de que preocuparnos-

Arondinght, Excalibur Galatine, Failnaught, Clarent, Rhongomyniad, Lord Camelot, Airgetlám, y Excalibur, sus amados Noble Phantom, el saber que fueron reducidos de esa forma la entristecía un poco, pero que ellos solo puedan usar nada mas que una pequeña fracción de sus poderes, fue un hecho marcado por la naturaleza de este mundo, según lo que dijo Merlin, que luego fue rectificado por los Emiya, este "MUNDO" aunque mas blando con sus reglas aun las posee y las hace cumplir con puño de acero, "... _ya existen esas espadas, por lo cual_ _con_ _o_ _t_ _ras con las mismas leyendas,_ _poderes,_ _historias_ _,_ _aunque las formas difieran, no podrían existir al mismo tiempo, este mundo no trata de disipar a la magia, ya que ella es parte de_ _é_ _l, pero sin lugar a dudas nos la esta suprimiendo, las reglas son muy similares a la vez que muy diferentes entre los dos mundos, por eso nuestra propia magia se ve facilitada, a la vez que obstaculizada en diferentes campos..."_ eso fue lo que ellos dijeron (… aunque Merlin fue mas jodidamente críptico y se fue al segundo de dar su explicación, sin responder a una sola pregunta), para el momento en el que todos se reunieron, todos ya se habían resignado a no tener sus "NP", pero como un rayo de esperanza, el experto en espadas del grupo dijo lo que dio inicio a una enorme cacería del tesoro a nivel mundial y multicultural _"_ _¿_ _..._ _Porque_ _no las reforjamos ?..._ _después de todo solo tenemos que fusionar las espadas de este mundo con los Noble Phantom, y nosotros ya hemos_ _h_ _echo cosas que francamente son miles de veces mas peligrosas o difíciles que eso..._ _" ,_ eso sin duda ocasiono que la tranquila reunión de fin de semana, se convirtiera en la junta estratégica que decidió el destino de cada uno de ellos para los próximos años, aunque...

-...supongo que ahora te debo contar como como fueron los movimientos de la casa...-

-¡NO! ¡~Saber-chan esto es una reunión de chicas, eso otro puede esperar~!-Irisviel

Eso sin duda saco una sonoriza en su cara, Iri siempre seria Iri después de todo.

-...Entonces creo que te contare sobre como me esta yendo con el embarazo, ¡Oh! Lancelot paso de "Esposo Infiel" a "Hombre con harem" ... -

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

...Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida, MUY aburrida, ya había estado practicando su magecraf por el día, o noche, de hoy, por lo que no tenia mas que hacer, si no solo esperar a recuperarse del cansancio de estar horas haciendo circular su "od" (o prana) para los ejercicios de control que le había enseñado su "madre", aunque sin duda ella odiaba a Morgana, debía admitir (ella nunca lo dirá en voz alta) que fue una verdadera maestra de las artes místicas, y sin duda esas ...¿lecciones?... las cuales ella estaba tan ... ¿entusiasmada?... de impartirle, sin duda le ayudaron a comprender los cambios que le ocurrieron a su cuerpo (cambios que sin duda confirmaron que sin duda su deseo se volvió realidad), lo primero fue el "Recipiente" de energía mágica, era extraño, si podía decirlo ella, contenía una gran cantidad de prana, pero sin refinar, y parecía que todo el tiempo estaba abierto, por que constantemente estaba liberando hacia el exterior, era realmente molesto estar tratando de controlar su flujo de energía para evitar que se derrame, el segundo cambio fue su cuerpo, en su vida anterior ella siempre sentía como si sus órganos se quemaran por dentro cada vez que usaba magecraf (posibles efectos secundarios de la aceleración de crecimiento que sufrió su cuerpo gracias a Morgana), como Servant eso no fue un problema ya que era un ser compuesto prácticamente de prana puro, pero ahora, esto es diferente su, "od" respondía de forma mas calma, aun puede sentir la naturaleza violenta de su magecraf, pero su control es mas... natural(?)... Si tan solo supiera lo que esto significa, ella era un caballero, un guerrero, no un investigador como las magus, y sinceramente dudaba que existiera alguien que sea las dos cosas...

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

-¡Achuh… !-

-...Salud, Shirou-

-...Gracias papá-

 __ _ **FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE**_ __

-¡Achuh… !-

-¡Salud, Ajuka-Sama!-

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

… Tanto aburrimiento sin duda hace daño, se preguntaba que estarán haciendo Sieg y Ruler, por que, despues de todo lo pasado en la Gran Guerra, es imposible que esos dos tórtolos no vayan a venir, aunque si ellos estaban aquí eso significaba que Asfolso muy posiblemente llegaría con el paquete, ¡que tipo que la ponía de los nervios!, sinceramente esperaba que Fran reencarnara, podrían lanzar su propia tormenta eléctrica para festejar el reencuentro. ¿los otros? Atalanta que le gustaba cepillar su cabello, de seguro Siegfrid también (tenia una muy buena relación padre e hijo con Sieg), al igual que Kairy con su Hija, gracioso, ella podía llamar amigos al "juez imparcial" y sus "enemigos del negro", pero a la mayoría de los Servant del Rojo, sus supuestos "aliados", no podía verlos sin intentar coartarles la cabeza.

"Mmm... Ya me bolvio a dar sueño... seguiré practicando mas tarde".

Esta perdiendo la conciencia ya esta dejando de pensar con la claridad de antes, se estaba durmiendo...

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

Fafnir se sentía abrumado, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, su forma empezaba a estilizarse, sus ya inmensas reservas e magia estaban creciendo aun mas, lo que parecía un conjunto de... nervios mágicos(?) empezaron a aparecer en su interior, a sus hermosas escamas doradas, que cubrían todo su ser, le estaban creciendo nuevas pero de color negro, junto con un inmenso par de alas, de su pecho empezaba a brillar una enorme marca azul verdosa, su mente empezaba a ser suprimida, el estaba siendo asimilado. Aparentemente a alguien se le ocurrió que seria divertido renacer junto con todos sus amigos y aliados, en este mundo, todo gracias a un aparato omnipotente concede deseos, y tal parece el era el mas apropiado para servir como cuerpo para la fusión de el Fafnir del otro mundo, un fragmento de Siegfrid, y el Homunculo llamado Sieg (seria "borrado" de este mundo por el "Hijo" de la persona que lo mato la primera vez, gracioso), por lo tanto su alma esta siendo asimilada por una existencia imposible, que es prácticamente un bebe recién nacido, al menos tiene el consuelo de saber, que su nuevo "YO", vino con el aparato que comenzó todo, y es un verdadero macho, que peleo igual a igual contra los mayores héroes de la historia y mito en su mundo. A la vez consiguió novia a menos de dos semanas de nacer, chupate esa Ddraid, Alvion ninguno de sus anfitriones puede hacer eso.

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

Para Emiya Shirou el estar constantemente "Reencarnando" como Emiya Shirou le permitió refinar constantemente sus habilidades al punto de la perfección, después de todo el calidoscopio es infinito, si en una dimensión dentro de esa infinidad un Shirou Emiya peleo de una forma contra cierto oponente y perdió, existirá otra donde peleara de otra forma saliendo vencedor al final, Gilgamesh tenia razón de llamarlo faker (aunque por razones completamente diferentes a las que el estaría pensando), después de todo su existencia era una copia de cientos de miles de millones de falsificadores conocidos como Emiya Shirou (incluyendo a su homologo Archer EMIYA), un imitador nacido de imitadores, eso es lo que era como Espíritu Heroico, y el "Donde" irían a parar todos los conocimientos, experiencias, memorias, historias, y armas de todos los Emiya Shirou. O así debió haber sido, gracias a Mo-chan, ahora, eso es lo que fue, no lo que es, en este momento el no es una copia de Emiya Shirou, el es "el" Emiya Shirou de este "MUNDO", mundo donde la era de los dioses no a finalizado, donde Gaia e Alaya tienen su propia forma, y donde ambas consideran a la magia como algo que es parte de el mundo, por lo que en vez de intentar eliminarla, la están alentando a que siga reproduciéndose aun con el aumento de la tecnología, que en su mundo anterior era una de las causas de la disminución de el Magecraf (a Lord El-Mello II y a sus alumnos les hubiera encantado este mundo), aquí al ser el a versión "perfecta" de si mismo en el calidoscopio sus proyecciones también lo son, haciendo que las copias se asemejen a las originales un 100%, no, gracias a la influencia de Gaia al hacer que el maná del mundo ayude en sus creaciones, estas aumentaban un rango, y al ser constructor hechos de prana puro sacados de su Mármol de Realidad los "NP" que rastreaba no sufrían la supresión de poder que les ocurrieron a los de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, aunque por su conocimiento, suponía que eso tenia mas que ver por su "Reality Marbel" que el hecho de ser creados a partir de magia. Gracias al sistema del Dios Bíblico, el Santo Grial, pudo pasar a los "NP" con ellos como si fueran los llamados "Sacred Gear", pero se vieron limitadas, los demás ya no pueden usar los suyos por el factor limitador que tiene este mundo sobre sus "NP": no puede haber dos existencias con el mismo nombre, Historia, forma, poderes, en el mismo mundo, con esa lógica todos los "NP" serian limitados hasta el punto de no poder ser utilizables, los Nobles Phantom son leyenda cristalizadas, su poder proviene de las creencias de los seres concientes, son la representación manifestada de un histórico que resonó tan fuerte en el mundo que logró alcanzar el reino de los inmortal, al volverse leyenda, son el tesoro sagrado/maldito de los Espíritus Heroicos, ellos son la prueba, de sus hazañas, e historias que se cuentan de ellos, su vida sintetizada en objeto que al igual que su portador a trascendido a la divinidad, con el es igual, pero a la vez el suyo es muy diferente al de todos los demás, su Nobles Phantom, su Tesoro Heroico, su Unlmited Blade Works, es su propia alma, su núcleo, el cual puede imponer sobre el mundo, manifestandola como uno propio, un mundo diferente al que pertenecen Gaia y Alaya, uno con sus propias reglas, las cuales no siguen el orden del sentido común de la tierra, por eso sus proyecciones nunca perderán su poder las reglas que dictan que eso ocurra no aplican en ellas.

Su idea para rehacer las espadas de los caballeros de la mesa redonda (arco y escudo incluido) se baso en un magecraf diseñado por Tohsaka Rin junto a Emiya Shirou, en la Torre del Reloj, en la cual utiliza su mármol de realidad para alterar y fusionar la historia de los objetos, el resultado de esos experimentos fue, ademas de otra orden de sellado cuando eso salio a la luz, la creación de "NP" "originales" (Rango "E" a Rango "C-"), eso les permitió entender que su Ulimited Blade Works, al ser un Mundo conceptual, de armas conceptuales infinitas, la cual posee TODAS las espadas que existieron, existen, existirán, y podrían existir, le da un cierto poder sobre los códigos místicos y "NP" (la cúspide de las armas conceptuales). Pero para la recreación de estos misterios se deben forjar lo mas cercano a sus leyendas eso en si no seria un inconveniente (teniendo en cuenta que el posee la experiencia y conocimientos de herreros/artesanos legendarios), el problema son los materiales con los cuales fueron creados en las leyendas Arturicas, por suerte la mayoría de ellos ya fueron recolectados, solo les faltaría una cosa en especifico, algo que reactive la conexión con las Fae (hadas) pero aun tienen tiempo...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **=================================================== FATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATEFATE ===================================================**_

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente fueron de mucha ayuda para las idea que he puesto en este capitulo, por favor espero que continúen.**


End file.
